


This Is Love

by DesertVixen



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Cinderella goes to the castle...
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



It seemed like even more of a dream than meeting her fairy godmother.

When she awoke in the luxurious bed, she had to pinch herself. Bruno snored loudly from a cushion on the floor.

The Grand Duke had been pleased to bring whatever she liked, but there hadn’t been much. Just her animals and the remains of her mother’s dress.

And the slipper of course.

Everyone had fussed over her. Cinderella hadn’t been sure what to think.

Until the prince took his hand in hers, and then Cinderella knew this was love.

Somehow they would figure it all out.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I liked your prompt about transitions.


End file.
